Untitled
by Lana.Tomlinson.xo
Summary: 2 best friends move to Doncaster only to have their lives flipped upside down thanks to 5 boys known as One Direction and their families.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled-Chapter 1

"So what am I supposed to write?" I ask looking up into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Everything you feel comfortable talking about. It's your story on how we met to now and everything else in between" he smiled sweetly giving me that loving look he always gives me.

"I'd have to write about 5 novels to cover that much!" I exclaimed giggling.

"Then write 5 novels beautiful" he sweetly kissed the tip of my nose "I'll leave now so I don't distract you while you write, well I suppose it's type hey?" he cheekingly stated getting out of his chair.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" I pout, tilting my head back and looking at him.

He leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. To this day, every time we kiss, either passionately or a simple peck goodbye, it still feels like our first. As many people say, we're still in our 'honeymoon' stage, 4 years into our relationship.

I sigh as he walks away. _Suppose I should start writing this book. _I look at my computer screen thinking about where to start. What time is best for the start of this story? The day we met? Or how about when we first started dating? No, neither of them would work, it didn't have enough background information. I know, February 2012, just before I found out I was moving to Doncaster. I pulled out my journal from them. I was a crazy writer back then, still am now. Guess that's why I'm writing this book for everyone, because I love to write.

It was 6am, Monday morning. First day of school. My alarm goes off.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

"Urghhhh" I roll over and pick my phone up, turn my alarm onto snooze and roll back over. I'm in 2 minds about today. It's my last first day of high school, ever. I'm so excited for year 12, but so scared all at the same time. I'm not looking forward to this first however, because my best friend Naks won't be there. Although she's 2 years younger than I am she's still my best friend. We get on like a house on fire. She'd been my next door neighbour for as long as I could remember and last month her parents moved to Sydney and she had to go with them. My last first day ever and I wouldn't get to spend it with my best friend.

I sighed and sat up. _Better get ready I suppose, have a lot to do before heading for school. _I climbed out of bed and found my gym clothes on the floor. I never actually go to the public gym. My Dad's a big fitness freak so we have our own home gym. I love it! I'm always in there if I'm frustrated or anything, it's where I release all my tension.

After working out for a good hour I walk downstairs to see my Mum in the kitchen making her famous pancakes.

"Oooo, going all out this morning Mum?" I smirk.

"Oh shut up you! This is your last first day ever; something to celebrate missy!" She states flipping the pancake in the pan.

I sit down at the breakfast bar as Mum puts my plate of pancakes in front of me. I never actually realised how hungry I was until I took the time to fully smell the pancakes. I scoffed down around 6 pancakes; damn still can't beat my record of 9. I finish getting ready for school putting the final touches to my school uniform on.

.

My family was lucky enough to have money, I never took advantage of; I still worked part time so a lot of the stuff I owner, I brought myself.

I was halfway through my first day when Wendy, one of the office ladies, came into my class and asked me to go with her and take my books. I was curious; I never got called out of class, for any reason. I wasn't a high achiever but I wasn't a little shit either. I followed her up to the office where Mum was standing there, looking nervous and upset. I was totally confused. Today was supposed to be a good day! She was supposed to be getting the big promotion at work. She's a fashion designer by the way. She helped design and produce Alex Perry's collection. Alex loved my Mum and was always trying to help her get her ideas through his work. She was like his Two I C, it was pretty cool.

Mum told me to go get my stuff from my locker and to meet her out at the car. The drive home was long and silent. The suspense of what was going on nearly killed me. When we finally got home I saw Dad had come home early as well. This was getting too much.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded walking through the front door to my home. It had been my home since I was born. We had lived in it for as long as I could remember. I grew up in this house, with my big sister Paris and little brother Mikey. Who might I add was home as well.

"I got the promotion today" Mum replied sadly.

"That's the only reason you took us out of school for then" my little brother looked disgusted. I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy to go to school, but apparently he was.

"No, no there's a catch to the promotion. Alana, I told you Alex was expanding right? Well he's been successful and he wants someone to run the scene over in the UK and he has asked me to move to Doncaster and be the leading designer in his UK collection" Mum replied. I could see how excited she was, her green eyes were sparkling. She had that glow around her.

"OH. MY. GOD. WE'RE MOVING TO ENGLAND? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME MOTHER BECAUSE IF YOU ARE KIDDING I WILL KILL YOU!" I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life.

"There's more. It's not just your father, myself, Mikey and you that are going. Naks is as well" Mum grinned at me.

Just then Naks walked down the stairs. My excitement vanished the minute I saw her. She'd been crying, her eyes were big, red and puffy, her little nose was bright red and she had crumpled tissues in her hand.

"Mich…Michelle isn't my real Mum" she choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled-Chapter 2

I froze in place. I knew something was up with her parents but I didn't think it could be this serious! I immediately ran over and gave Naks the biggest hug ever.

"It'll be ok, you're coming to live with me right? This is going to be amazing, you'll have to learn to put up with me every hour of every day now" I grinned evilly.

She giggled and wiped the tear off her face. "Thank you" she smiled sweetly.

"Alright well I'm taking it you're happy with the news Alana. Why don't you go pack. Naks' stuff is being sent over from Sydney so she's got the necessities with her so you can get her help as well" mum smiled walking off.

Naks and I went up to my room. This was not going to be fun. It took us a good 2-3 days before my whole room was cleared and empty.

Apparently Alex had got our visas fast tracked so it wouldn't take a month before we could move. Our flights were booked. We were stopping over in Singapore, France, Cardiff and Jersey before we finally would get to Doncaster. Best bit though, Alex payed for all 5 flights and we're flying first class! I'd flown first class before, to Sydney, but never on such a long journey. All up we'd be traveling for about 40 hours. But being with my best friend would make up for it.

It was the day we were flying out. 3 of mine and Naks' friends from school came to the airport to say good bye to us. We never were very popular so we had a real close knit group. After all our goodbyes we were boarding the plane.

After 40 hours of traveling we finally arrived at our house in Doncaster. We lived on Moss Road a little rural village about 15 minutes from Doncaster town centre. The house is massive! Never seen one so big, and it's on 3 acres of land. The house has 2 lounges and a dining room, modern dining kitchen and utility, 5 double bedrooms and one single, 2 bathrooms and shower room and a gymnasium. I'm quite sure we were all in heaven. Alex had spoilt us! He really wanted Mum over here so had organised everything we needed. It was great. Our stuff had arrived the day before so when we walked inside the house all our stuff was everywhere. It was going to take a lot of time before we had the house sorted.

Naks and I had claimed the entire top floor. There was a bathroom, 2 large rooms on either side and a smaller room in the middle next to the bathroom. Naks and I were unpacking all our stuff when Mum called for all of us to come down stairs. When we got downstairs there was a lady with 2 little girls hanging off her legs looking scared.

"Alana, Naks, this is Johanna and her 2 daughters, Daisy and Phoebe. They're our neighbours" Mum smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alana" I replied looking at the little girls.

"It's lovely to meet you girls" Johanna smiled. "Lovely shirt" she laughed. I had on my Be Calm and Marry Louis Tomlinson shirt.

"Thanks! I made it a couple of months ago when One Direction came to Australia. Naks has one that says 'Vas Happenin'" I laughed. "We better go finish unpacking Naks. If you need any help moving stuff Dad give us a yell. I think you may need our muscles"

The next day Naks and I decided we were going to go for a walk to have a look around. It was freezing outside so we put on our winter gear.

Me: .

Naks: .com/wp-content/woo_

We got to the end of our driveway when we saw these 2 stunning girls walking our way.

"Hey, I'm Gemma, you must be Alana and Naks. We're close family friends with Jay and her family. We're staying with them for a couple of weeks" Gemma said walking up to us.

"I'm Doniya. Don't worry it's a hard name to remember I won't hold it against you if you don't remember" the other girl laughed.

"Thanks, I think it'll take me a little while. I'm Alana, this is Naks" I smiled sweetly.

"We were just coming over to see if you girls wanted to come into town with us? We thought we'd give you a bit of a tour of the good places to shop and what not" Gemma said smiling.

"Yea we'd love to! I'll just call Mum" I said looking at Naks who was already nodding her head.

After I got off the phone to Mum, we walked down to the house where they were staying, where Jay lived. All of a sudden Gemma stopped and looked at Doniya.

"What?" Doniya asked confused.

"Just thinking about what Jay told us yesterday when she got home. Remember who's at home?" Gemma said sternly looking at Doniya.

"Oh shit! What do you want to do?" Doniya asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, just, uh, bit of a, uh, problem. But we'll get it fixed" Gemma said nervously.

I whispered something into Naks ear and we both laughed. Gemma and Doniya just looked at us.

"Don't worry about your brothers girls. We won't go nuts promise" Naks laughed.

"Oi, Doniya what are you doing sta…oh shit are these the new neighbours Mum was talking about" A guy said walking out of the house we were standing in front of.

Naks tensed up and I did everything in my power to not scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Home – Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"If you're talking about the new neighbours that Johanna met yesterday with the One Direction t-shirts on, then yes, you would be right" I smiled nervously.

"How did you not scream?" Naks whispered into my ear.

I laughed and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, well, uh, uh, HI! I'm Louis. Wait you obviously already know that. Uh, shut up Louis, uh, um. Come in!" He stuttered.

I looked at Naks and we started laughing our heads off. Louis Tomlinson, the Louis Tomlinson from One Direction was acting nervous around us?

"What's so funny?" Gemma asked looking confused.

"Nothing, an inside, joke" I said through laughing hysterically.

See Naks and I had this little story we would always tell each other, and we always had that the boys were extremely nervous around us. That they stuttered and couldn't speak a full sentence properly for a good 15 minutes. The fact that it was happening right in front of our eyes, in reality, threw us off the edge. We couldn't control ourselves.

I finally stopped laughing and shivered "Jesus its cold, so are we going in or what?" I looked at Gemma and Doniya.

The girls looked puzzled and started walking inside. I turned to look at Naks who was wiping the tears away from her face. I chuckled to myself and grabbed her hand and started dragging her inside. I knew the minute she saw said she would start fangirling like crazy, no matter how much she kept telling herself she wouldn't. I knew she would.

We walked inside as Louis yelled out to the other guys. Niall walked out from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand, Liam and Danielle came out from the lounge room looking extremely cute together, Zayn walked inside from the back assumingly he was having a cigarette and Harry came bounding down the stairs in just his jocks. He froze as soon as he saw Naks and I. I tried my hardest not to laugh by turning around and looking at Naks who looked like she was about to pass out. This was not good; she was going whiter by the second.

"Naks, Naks, look at me, Naks" I was getting worried now; she was as white as a ghost. "What time is it?" I asked turning around to look at everyone.

"Uhm, it's 10.30am, why? What's going on?" Niall replied looking worried.

"Shit" I mumbled.

"Naks, did you take your tablets this morning?" I asked looking at her.

"9" she managed to choke out before her legs gave way underneath her.

"NAKS" I screamed, grabbing her head so that it didn't hit anything, knowing I couldn't completely stop her from falling.

I went into auto pilot mode then. I put Naks on her side and took my coat off putting it under her head.

"I'm sorry babe, not the way you wanted to meet this guys but I've got to" I said trying my hardest not to cry.

I could vaguely hear everyone drilling me with questions but my mind was focused on making sure Naks didn't lose consciousness or pass out. I grabbed her handbag and tipped the contents onto the floor.

"Come on Naks where'd you put it" I stated while sorting through everything. I finally found what I was looking for, her little pink first aid bag. I filled through until I found the little syringe and bottle of emergency medication the doctor had given Naks in case anything like this ever happened. I put the right amount of medication into the syringe and turned to Naks.

"I'm sorry sweetie" I said while pulling her shirt up and inserting the syringe into the side of her stomach.

I sat back, waiting, just patiently waiting. I'd learnt to do that early on, since the first time this happened all I've ever done is wait patiently. It's all I could ever do. I'd done all I could. I could hear everyone asking me question. I heard someone say something about calling an ambulance.

"Don't, she doesn't need an ambulance" I said coming out of my trance.

"WHAT? You're kidding right, she's just collapsed and you just injected her with something and you're saying she doesn't need an ambulance? That she doesn't PROFFESIONAL treatment?" Louis exclaimed putting an emphasis on the word professional.

I was so sick of people telling me I didn't know what I was doing. I understand they don't know the situation but you'd think, the way I instantly reacted and aided my friend. Everyone did it and for some reason this time I snapped. I couldn't help myself. I just snapped.

"I KNOW WHAT MY FRIEND NEEDS! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS" I took a deep breath and turned away trying to calm down. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I going off at Louis? He was only trying to help Naks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Naks is sick, has been for years. There isn't anything the doctors can do for her because there's no donor matches. Not even her own parents matched. Anyway we've been best friends for years and I've always been there, every time she's collapsed. It comes naturally, helping her I mean, to me now, I just go into auto drive. Don't worry, she'll come to in a couple of minutes and be as good as new" I laughed at that last bit while trying to hold back the tears. It was something we always would say to each other when Naks came to. Good as new.

I knelt down and started putting all her stuff back in her bag, suddenly there was another pair of hands helping. I looked up to see Liam picking some of Naks stuff up and putting it into her bag.

"Thank you" I said smiling slightly.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and onto my lips. I could taste its sweet saltiness and then I couldn't stop them, the tears started rolling down my face. Great. I was sitting on the floor of Louis Tomlinson's house with all of One Direction standing around me crying, with my best friend lying on the floor next to me unconscious!

"Lan, stop being a baby. Suck it up. I'm as good as new" I heard Naks mumbled smiling at me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I teasingly said. "Seriously though, that was by far the worst. I think you had a bit too much excitement in one hit, that and we were standing out in the cold for a bit too long" I laughed helping her to sit up.

"Sorry about that folks. I'm assuming Lan filled you in on the basics as to why I passed out." Naks said looking up at everyone.

There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes, I looked at Naks apologetically. She just smiled and shook her head in a 'don't worry, it's not your fault' kind of way.

"Well, if you're done collapsing and you're done playing miss cute defensive nurse, I'm going to go put some clothes on and then get some food" Harry stated, breaking the silence then turning around and going back up stairs.

"I need more food, anyone else want anything while I'm there?" Niall asked looking at everyone.

"Oooo, if you're offering yes please! Those damn drugs make me so freaking hungry!" Naks exclaimed cautiously getting up.

"You're an idiot woman! You know that" I laughed at her as she turned and poked her tongue out at me.

I sat on the floor wiping the tears off my face when I felt a strong arm wrap around me and heard someone whisper "I'm sorry in my ear" I looked up and smiled into those eyes. I knew at that moment that nothing was ever going to be the same. Not with those eyes looking at me in that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Home – Chapter 4

"Are you ready to go babe" I heard my amazing boyfriend call from downstairs.

Crap! I must have been writing for a good 2 hours.

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute" I called back smiling.

It was our 4 year anniversary today and he was taking me out to dinner, I didn't know where yet but I was excited. Naks had come over earlier today and we were talking about tonight, about everything that could happen. Naks kept saying he was going to propose to me, I highly doubted it but there was that part of me, that little part that begged that he was.

Thankfully I had gotten ready before starting to write my book otherwise I would've been screwed. I put my shoes on and walked down stairs.

"Oh my god, wow, you look, wow, absolutely stunning bub" he smiled his gorgeous smile and walked towards me.

I blushed. It didn't matter that we'd been together for 4 years or that we knew everything about each other and now lived together, he always managed to make me blush, to give me butterflies when he smiled at me like that, to give me sparks when he touched me and to make me go weak at the knees when he kissed me. He was the love of my life and I never wanted to lose him. After everything we'd been through and thinking that I'd lose him so many times before, I thought there was nothing we couldn't face together and that always made me smile.

"Thank you" I smiled looking away. I couldn't keep looking into his eyes like that, it just made me go weak and I couldn't handle that, not right now.

I got up, with his assistance of course. We walked into the kitchen with everyone else.

"What's on offer?" I asked smiling at Naks who had her head in the fridge with Niall. I'm telling you, that girl ate so freaking much!

"Well, ooo Alana, you're favourite. Carrots" she giggled throwing a carrot in my face.

"Jesus woman, warn me next time" I said barely catching the carrot and biting the end off of it.

Louis looked at me and just laughed, so did everyone else, but I only heard his. It was like nothing I'd ever heard, that sweet but cheeky laugh. I almost fell right then and there. I quickly sat down and Naks looked at me weirdly.

"Just haven't drunk enough water today babe, I'm fine" I told her.

Just then Harry came bounding into the kitchen "what happened in here?" he asked looking directly at me. Only then did I realize everyone was looking at me, I blushed and put my head down. Just then my phone started ringing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

Everyone laughed, I casually brushed it off and answered the phone.

"Hey Mum, what's up?" I asked answering the phone.

"Where are you girls? You've been gone a while?" she asked concerned.

"Oh sorry Mum, yea we're fine, we ran into a couple of girls who are staying with Johanna and we ended up going to their house. But Johanna's son and his mates were over and it got Naks a little too excited. Don't worry, she's fine. I handled it as always. But we're planning on going into town if that's ok?" I explained, I hoped she would say yes and not worry about Naks too much. My Mum tended to worry too much.

"As long as Naks is of it's fine, but as soon as she starts to get too tired or anything you call me ok?" she said sternly.

"Yes Mum, I promise I'll call you" I laughed at how worried she was, I understand, I would be too.

"Alright princess, I'll talk to you later. Love you"

"Love you too Mum. Bye." I said hanging up.

"She actually said yes? Even after I had an accident?" Naks asked shocked.

"I know right, I'm as shocked as you" I laughed seeing her expression.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at Louis' house, we decided going into town would be a bit much for Naks after her accident this morning. It was a good afternoon, we played some Xbox and watched a couple of movies. When Naks and I got home we finally got to have our little fangirling moment, we were screaming and jumping and acting like crazy lunatics. Mum and Dad just laughed.

Life was looking good, I was happier after only spending a day with those guys, and they were coming over tomorrow to hang out. We were so excited we could hardly sleep. When I finally got to sleep, for once in I don't how long, I didn't have a nightmare, I didn't wake up through the night screaming or sweating. I knew then that life was only going to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Home – Chapter 5

I woke up early, it was about 7am, and I was amazed at how little the Jet Lag was affecting me, I assumed that was because I had such a crap sleeping pattern anyway. I got up and put my pj's on. I'm one of those crazy people, like my mother, that doesn't sleep with anything on, no matter how cold it was. Since my Mother was a fashion designer I always had good clothes, I loved fashion and I hadn't not looking good. Mum had put the heater on for us so it was really warm inside and because it was only Naks and I home I put my cute little see through nightie on:

.com/media/largest_

When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate, I put my phone into the sound system and started pumping my music, I started with One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful. I was hoping it would wake Naks up. I started getting stuff ready for pancakes and was dancing around in the kitchen when I suddenly heard someone snigger. I spun around and who just happen to be in my house at that precise moment, none other than One Direction themselves.

"Urghhhh, didn't I have an embarrassing enough meeting with you yesterday!" I partially squealed sprinted the 2 flights of stairs up to my room. I ran into Naks on the way up and she just looked at me weirdly.

I came down stairs in something a bit more respectable. When I got downstairs I gave the boys the biggest daggers ever. They just laughed and so did Naks, she'd figured out what happened when she got downstairs and saw the boys in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing, in our house at 7 freaking am!" I exclaimed starting to make the pancake mix.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you like you surprised us yesterday, but we were hoping for a better turn out, sorry" Liam said apoplectically.

"HEY! Speak for yourself! I think that was a fabulous turn out!" Louis exclaimed smirking at me.

I went bright red, I looked down and continued to mix the pancake mix. I could've died right then and there a very happy girl.

I made pancakes for everyone, I left Naks to entertain the guys while I went and had a shower, I decided that we should go swimming in the indoor heated pool we had and I texted Naks to let the guys know. Apparently the boys were just going to swim in their boxes or jocks. When Naks replied with that I blushed, thank god no one was there to see me. I walked out the bathroom with just a towel on when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I freaked until I saw the mass of hair that was Naks bed hair. I laughed to myself.

"Just going to put my bikini on, I'll wait for you" she said walking into her room.

I went and got changed into my bikini and walked out to meet Naks.

"Damn girl, you lot hawt" I giggled.

"You don't look too bad I guess" she smirked.

Naks:  
>Myself: .<p>

I put my white dress on that goes over my bathers and walked downstairs with Naks, the boys were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Aw, come on man. That comment before. You totally dig her" I heard Zayn say as I made it the bottom.

"Are we ready?" I grinned turning and looking at Naks who winked at me.

I turned and walked the way to the indoor pool. I could hear someone talking but couldn't make out what they were saying, Naks who has better hearing than I did, squealed a little and ran ahead. I was puzzled until she put her hand behind her back motioned for me to follow. I ran up to her.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Shhh, I overheard Louis and Liam talking just before" she smiled.

"And? Why were you eavesdropping Naks?" I looked at her.

"Oh you know you love it, anyway , Louis recons you're hot" She grinned.

"Oh shut up. No one thinks I'm hot, remember?" I said glumly looking at her.

"Oh for goodness sake Alana, get over Dylan. He was an ass" Naks said a little too loudly.

I still hadn't fully gotten over him, I still hadn't moved on, he had hurt me, like no one had ever hurt me before. I froze. Naks turned around and looked at my face.

"Oh shit, Lan I'm so sorry! I didn't" she looked so upset.

"No, it's, it's fine Naks" I choked out. I could hear the boys had stopped talking and had stopped not far behind me, I started walking again. As soon as I got to the indoor pool, I took my white dress off and jumped straight in.

I always did that kind of stuff, if I was frustrated, upset or angry I would go to the gym and do a whole heap of stuff there, jump in the pool or I'd go smash something. Normally an old vase or dinner set that Mum wanted to get rid of but didn't have the guts to do it herself. She had actually given me a box of stuff that I had permission to smash if I ever wanted to vent. I turned around to find everyone standing there staring at me.

"Well come one, are you going to get in or stand there like chickens for the rest of the afternoon?" I smiled. The water had calmed me surprisingly well.

Louis was the first in, jumping in right next to me and splashing me. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other a bit better. It was by far, one of my favourite afternoons ever.


End file.
